One Way Ticket
by Murauders2-100Padfoot
Summary: “What is this? What are we? It keeps changing. You go back to her as if nothing happened…” Soft brown eyes with specks of gold glared at his friend who looked utterly lost of words hardly aware of being ten minutes late for his date. Small hints of slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own...

Author's Note: Ick...It's so short its near pathetic... Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter. There's loads more to come in the following chaps so I'll make up for this one by making the others much longer...promise. Hope you like..Oh and please review I am in a way incontroll of these characters futures muwahaha! -coughs- _ahem _No but honestly it encourages me to slip in a few more happy moments for our little puppies. Enjoy!

**One Way Ticket**

Remus Lupin sat near the fire in the common room reading. Nearly through the third chapter of a particularly good book about a boy traveling a long distance in a parallel world to save many worlds. Interesting enough to keep his mind off things. His werewolf problem was his discovery of the magic in books. Finding it easier to just take a journey into someone else's life to forget his own problems, worries, anxieties, and just to pass the time till sleep could take him. There were other things that put him through much stress rather than school and 'furry little problems', like one problem per say the boy sitting just across the room stroking the hair of a pretty brunette perched on his lap.

The library was his sanctuary and the books were a one way ticket out. Books were a way to keep his mind from drifting to his best friend who he fancied. In third year he thought it only a crush on some one who cared for him dearly, but realizing both James and Peter were just as close he had come to terms by fourth year that he did indeed like his very much male friend Sirius Black. One problem with this was that the girl sitting on his lap here in the begining of their sixth year just happened to be Sirius' love of his life.

Katie Winters was introduced to the marauders after their third date in their fourth year. She was small and petite. Just around five ft three or four with waist length brown wavy hair and bright dark brown eyes. The two spent way to much time together in Remus' opinion. And when he wasn't off with her she always seem to end up joining the group. With Sirius unable to say no to her she nearly always got him over his friends. There she sat giggling as the raven haired boy talked while stroking the girls long hair. Remus' own hair, which is in a ponytail, was now growing just past his shoulders. The pain of hurt, jealousy, and just plain tear jerking, nauseating anxiety was down to a dull pain. He hoped to keep it that way and really hoped it would just simply disappear.

The next night three of the present marauders were sitting on each of their own beds. Remus was reading into the fifth chapter and James was on the verge of a new breakthrough on how to win Evans over with Peter listening with absolute attention. It was just sliding past 10:00 on Friday night when Sirius burst through the door slamming it shut, "She's so bloody thick!"

"Oi there mate watch what you say about your love. You only get one of those you know." James stated, pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. "Why do you think I won't give up on Evans?"

"Maybe because you're a bloody git." Sirius sent the boy a death glare before Peter spoke up.

"Careful Prongs, he looks ready to breath fire. Look the steams already pouring from his nose." the small boy recoiled slightly when he received the glare. Remus closed his book and went to sit on the bed next to Sirius.

"What happened this time?" he asked gently. This wasn't the first fight and they happened often.

"Some one told her I kissed some girl last Saturday! She doesn't trust me! It could just be some one wanting to split us up and she would believe it!"

"You were drunk last Saturday." James said plainly. Peter followed his lead.

"And it _was_ a party."

"Sod off the both of you! I didn't snog anyone else. Hell I might as well now so I have a reason for being dumped!" Sirius glanced at Remus but made no move.

"You two just need to talk things out is all." The werewolf suggested but at the same time hating the idea.

"Yeah we tried that. Katie still thinks I'm a liar."

"I said _talk _things out not get in a row."

"You are pretty good at lying though mate. You can't really blame her for being suspicious."

"James, your not helping." Remus gave the boy a warning glance before continuing. "Cool off tonight. Tomorrow we'll go find her okay?" I was with you the entire time. I was volunteered designator Sirius sitter." He said giving the others a short glare, "Nothing happened. You did not kiss any girls." Sirius actually smiled warming and at the same time breaking his heart.

"Thanks Moony." The animagus gave the werewolf a quick hug then shouting, "Now to take care of antler boy and the rat." He practically growled it before tackling James off his bed.

Later into the night Remus lay awake in the dark listening to the others snoring.

_He didn't remember. _Remus thought. _He doesn't bloody remember last Saturday! Our first kiss and he was to drunk to remember. Unfortunately for him some one else wasn't…_

Unable to sleep the werewolf pulled out his book and read to chapter 7 by wand light before finally falling asleep. He was woken up by a wet cold nose in his ear. "Pads! Gerroff!" THe dog was Sirius again in time Remus could see properly. Sirius was sitting on the werewolf practicaly stradling him. "Can I ask why you chose to wake me up in such an unpleseant manner?" He asked a bit grumpily.

Sirius bounced off Remus to sit on the edge of the bed, "Because your just so bloody adorable when your grumpy!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Flattered." The tawny haired boy answered looking over at the time. 10:15. Everyone else seemed to of already of left. "WHy is everyone up so early on saturday?"

"Things to see people to do." Remus laughed

"Don't you mean 'things to do people to see'?"

"That's what I said!" SIrius said looking puzzled as Remus just shook his head his long and tangled hair falling in his face.

"You should trim your hair up a bit mate. I like it atleast here." He poked his friends shoulder. Remus got up to change. As he was about to take his shirt off he can feel eyes on him and turned quickly to look at Sirius.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope! I'm good. Continue." Remus furrowed his brow and desided to change in the bathroom.

After breakfast the marauders hung out as just the four of them. It was nice. No bloody girl came to ruin it. It was a rather warm day for this time of year so they went to sit under their favorite tree. Well their tree. It was marked by them with sereral different carvings. It was after lunch that Sirius decided it was time to make up with Katie. Walking down the corridors on there way to the common room to find said girl they planned out the talk.

"Moony I can't thank you enough mate. You really pulled me outta this one. I just can't wait to see her face when she finds out she's wrong." Sirius gave a small laugh."I just hope this goes according to plan."

"I'm sure it will Sirius. I mean if she really loves you then she will come back."

"Moony why do you always call her 'she' or 'her'? She has a name it's Katie you must know it by now. I do-"

"I know her name Sirius." Remus cut in sharply, "It's just that. You see..." He stopped short feeling Sirius tense up beside him staring straight ahead where a couple stood in each others' arms snogging. Infact it was no other than Katie Winters herself and some bloke from ravenclaw that Remus could of sworn was one of Sirius' friends.

---------------------------------------------------

Dun! Dun! Dun! Review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, well, well, looks like I finally decided to update. I do have many hits and many alerts but no one will tell me what they think..Upsetting but I'll deeeal with it.

"Sirius." Remus breathed out taking hold of the boys arm and pulling him back around the corner.

"That… That _whore_!" Sirius' gray eyes darkened.

"Sirius you two are broken up." He tried to reason, "She has a right."

Sirius looked angrier still, "She said she loves me and doesn't want anyone else."

"Maybe he was well just comforting her."

"Moony what are you talking about? You comfort many people. Do _you _normally shove your tongue down their throat to comfort them?" Remus flinched a little. "As for Jason! That over sized prat! Wants to be my friend? Yeah, I'll give him a friend." Sirius turned to the wall and wooden door debating which one to punch. With his better judgment he slammed his fist into the wooden door. The tawny haired boy flinched again swearing he either heard the door creak or Sirius' fingers snapping.

"Stop would you? I'm sure breaking your bloody hand over it isn't going to help much." Remus said regretting it the moment Sirius' eyes flashed.

"Your right Moony. I shouldn't be." Sirius pulled out his wand and began marching up the corridor, "I'll curse him into oblivion! Then we'll see how much he wants to put his hands on something of mine."

Remus grabbed him just in time, pulling him back with all his strength. "You cheated!" Sirius stopped staring bewildered at his friend. Remus squeezed his eyes shut and started walking back down the hall away from his friend.

"I what? Moony wait." The taller one grabbed Remus' shoulder. "With who? I thought you said I didn't kiss anyone." The werewolf kept his eyes on the floor and continued walking till they were out of ear shot of a couple of students passing by.

"You really are quit possessive." The smaller of the two said matter of fact.

"You _said _I didn't kiss anyone."

"I said you didn't kiss any girls." He glanced up.

"Then I kissed a bloke? I wouldn't kiss a bloke Rem." Sirius gave a forced laugh.

"You kissed _me_." Golden eyes bore into gray ones halting all movement. "I'm not much of a bird now am I?" Sirius began stuttering not quit sure of what to say, further angering Remus.

"But you were going to tell…I thought you…I'm sorry…I didn't…"

Remus turned walking again, "I was only going to lie because you didn't remember. Because I know it meant nothing. You don't have to be sorry. I should of known better. You love her. You don't remember the kiss and it doesn't mean anything to you so why should it to me."

"I wish I could remember." Sirius whispered absentmindedly. Shocking the other. "So I wasn't wrong?"

"Wrong about what?" Remus snapped.

"That you do like m…me?" Sirius furrowed his brow concentrating on the wall up ahead.

"It doesn't matter how I feel now does it Sirius." Sirius chuckled at this gaining a glare from Remus.

"Blimey do we sound like a couple of poofs. Remy you know I don't just kiss people I don't like. Ok maybe I do. But I do really wish I remember how it was. Was I good?"

"You really are a prat aren't you Sirius? Go find your girlfriend and leave me alone it meant nothing, you don't even remember." Remus felt himself being jerked back and pushed against the wall.

"Then refresh my memory." He gave Remus a devilish grin before closing the gap between them pushing their lips together.

On pulling apart they wore identical smiles. Sirius' grew wider as he spoke, "Your pretty good."

"Your not half bad yourself." Remus began to laugh at his friend's face.

"I thought I did brilliant, thanks."

"Oh, Hello Sirius." Sirius quickly stepped away from his fellow marauder upon hearing Katie's voice which sounded more annoyed with seeing him than anything.

Sirius gave her his go F yourself smile, a nod then turned to Remus, "Shall we go find her then? Megan would surly be expecting to see me after Saturday night." The dark haired boy pulled the other along to keep Katie from seeing the confusion clearly visible on Remus' face. They heard the girl huff air through her nose in anger and stomp down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Megan? What the bloody he-"

"You almost blew it! All you needed to do was play along and-"

Remus' voice roes slightly above Sirius', "My name is Remus! Your that ashamed that you have to lie?"

"You know that's not it!" The animagus exclaimed shocked.

"You just don't want the love of your life to know you might have feeling for something like me." He said dangerously low.

Sirius could do nothing but say no repeatedly. "Forget it Sirius. We'll just pretend none of this happened." With that Remus pushed through the library doors leaving Sirius alone. The tawny haired boy walked along a book case running a finger over the spines. Stopping some what in the middle of the third row he wondered down he could hear a familiar voice on the other side.

"You know I'm beginning to think you enjoy being cursed every two seconds." Came Lily's agitated voice.

"Oh but it's at least some sort of attention from you my Lily-flower."

_Make that two. _He thought to himself recognizing the second voice. The werewolf walked around the book shelf to see Lily and James sitting at a near by table across from each other. The red heads back to Remus. Lily had a book in front of her a few exotic flowers lay to the right of her forgotten.

"No means no Potter. Honestly! Go get the dictionary before you leave and look it up. Go on now shoo."

"Now Lily. Lets not push it. I mean it's surprising enough you got him _in _the library. Making him actually read a book might be taking it a bit to far." Remus chuckled making the red head turn grinning in greeting.

"Ah Moony you're here! How's the happy couple?" James' face winced in pain at the kick he received from under the table.

Lily looked at Remus' fallen face talking soothingly, "Everything alright Remus?"

"They haven't finally torn each other to shreds have they?" the boys hazel eyes flashed with humor.

"Potter I think it's time you left before I change my mind about that bogey curse." Lily glared at the unmoving marauder still seated at the table, "Go. _Now._"

James slowly stood up only to sit back down again, "No this is not your library and he is my mate not yours so maybe you're the one who should go away. Or stay that works to really."

"Actually James-"

"James? What happen to Prongs?"

"-Lily is just as much as my friend as you and you might be more help to Sirius rather than me." Remus sat down next to Lily smiling slightly trying hard to look happier than he felt. James gave them both a puzzled look at the news.

"Moony she's not a marauder." He leaned in close to Remus concealing his mouth with his hand, "I thought we already agreed she couldn't be a marauder unless she agreed to a date with me." The other only rolled his eyes. James, becoming annoyed with Lily drumming her fingers on the wooden table top snapped at her, "_What!" _

"Finished?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I know when I'm not wanted." James stood up, "Sirius needs help with his love life, and seeing as well," He gave a small laugh and started walking away.

"Black won't be getting much help at all but at least it got rid of him." Lily gave Remus a smile that he returned. Lily caught the fact that it the smile didn't quit reach his eyes. "What'd he do?"

"Sorry?" Remus took to looking politely puzzled. He was beginning to hate Lily's ability to read people like a book. He's not a book to be read if so he's more of a…diary. Everything locked away not to be seen by anyone.

"You still fancy him don't you?"

Except Lily. "I don't fancy anyone."

"No you don't. You fancy Sirius Black." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"I don't _fancy _him. It's only a little crush that wi-"

"Will eventually pass in just a matter of time." She recited simply making Remus look away aggravated. "Unless your Potter a crush doesn't last years."

"He doesn't have just a simple crush on you and you know it."

"Potter is only being immature. Besides why should I help feed his already over inflated ego?" She shook her head once hard, "Your running me off track." Remus gave her a smile and stood up getting ready to leave.

"It's a simple crush that'll be gone in a few days." He was half way down the isle before he turned to her again, "And for some one who doesn't like James, you sure talk about him enough." The werewolf left the stunned Lily in the library heading outside to enjoy what was left of the day before dinner.

Later that night Remus sat on his bed cross legged reading his book now in the middle of chapter 8. He felt the bed sink in slightly to his left thinking nothing of it. Flipping the page he felt eyes on him. Marking the sentence that he was on with his thumb he shifted his eyes to see large gray ones staring back. Sirius was kneeling on the floor, elbows on the bed and chin resting in his hands. Remus noted the protruding lower lip and instantly realized he was getting the puppy dog stare. Remus' eyes went back to the book, "Can I help you Sirius?"

"Talk to me."

"I thought I just did." Remus felt the bed sink in as Sirius climbed on the end. The animagus laid on his back and put his head nearly in Remus' lap looking up still pouting. Remus' heart beat picked up but only continued pretending to read.

"Don't be angry at me. Please? I don't like when your angry with me." Sirius practically whined making the werewolf glance down giving a small smile.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just trying to read." Sirius huffed.

"Don't lie I know you are." Sirius pulled the book from the others grasp. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry now give me back my book." Remus made his voice sound irritated but had to hide the smile sliding onto his face. Sirius sat up quickly grinning.

"No not until your not angry."

"I'm not!" Remus reached for the book but Sirius held it past himself. This made Remus have to lean in close to Sirius to reach the book.

"Then kiss me." Sirius smiled slyly when Remus' eyes darted to his staring wide eyed. Remus thought a moment before leaning in. Their lips crashed together. Sirius began to deepen the kiss but had let the book fall into reach. The tawny haired boy grabbed the book and pulled away quickly. This only made Sirius pout again. "Not fair I was distracted."

"Pretty pathetic of you Messer Padfoot to get distracted by your own distraction." Remus smiled mimicking the one Sirius gave him earlier. The werewolf gave the other another quick kiss then laid back onto his pillows. "I suppose your now cheating?" Remus' eyes disappeared behind the book once more hiding the look disappointment.

"No. Actually I was thinking that maybe I should wait awhile." Remus gave him an odd look even though he began feeling like a happy balloon started inflating in him, "You know, just to see what happens." Sirius shrugged and walked to his own bed.

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know. Just did. Well I'll see you around. Promised to meet James at 11:32 sharp." Sirius walked from the room popping his head in once more, "Wormtail said he wanted some help with some sort of vile thing called homework." Remus nodded showing he heard. He fell back on his pillows happily and softly laughing at the odd times the two always met at.

-----------------------------------------

Review's will cheer me up whether they're long or short, criticisms or compliments. They're all fun to get and read. So hop to it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Apologies to everyone!! My mind has been else where for the longest time. It seems every time I got back on track something new would pop up. Funny how that some times happens huh.

"Remus?" Lily asked softly as she seated herself next to the werewolf.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he looked up into her concerned face.

"Well yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He averted his eyes back to the fire. Lily gave an audible sigh. She glanced around the common room to see if they were being overheard.

"Not sure. That would be the reason I'm asking." She placed a comforting hand on his arm, "You've been staring at the fire as if it'll go out if you look away." The blond blinked and stared at his lap instead.

"He is talking to her again." Lily looked puzzled at this so he went on, "They're flirting. But he flirts with me too." he furrowed his brow and looked at his friend, "What's he on about?"

"Black is a tease. Always was. And probably always will be."

"I wish he would just make up his bloody mind." Remus leaned back sighing deeply.

"I'd tell you to just forget about him and find someone better but I know you won't listen. Will you?" She asked a bit to hopeful. He firmly shook his head giving her a glare, "Didn't think so. Well alright. Just relax and go with the flow. Don't stress yourself out over it so much."

Just at that moment Sirius Black himself strutted into the common room. James and Peter on each side. They walked over to the sofa on which the two were sitting. James quickly ruffled his hair and perched himself on the arm of the chair nearest Lily. He ruffled his hair again and smirked at the red head. She made a sound of disgust, mumbled about having something to do and walked off.

"Nice work Prongs. No one needs Evans around to damper the day." Sirius laughed seating himself next to Remus. Peter took Lily's seat. James leaned back now sitting sideways in the chair, legs over the arm and hands behind his head.

"Where have you three been?" Remus asked with out emotion.

"Sirius just talked his way out of detention with Slughorn." Peter said pulling out a moon cake.

"He adores me for some reason." The dog animagus stated in wonder. "Ah well at least it works to my advantage."

"You alright there Moony?" James asked a little concerned.

"Oh nothing just a little tired I suppose." He pulled out his book and stared blankly at chapter 9.

"What's the date?" James demanded.

"It's next Tuesday Prongs. He has time." Sirius stated staring contently at the blond next to him. Peter mumbled his agreement muffled by the mouth full of food.

--

"Moony? _Moony?!"_ Sirius prodded the sleeping boy. Remus blinked and cursed the other silently for pulling him from his sleep.

"What's 'atter?" He muttered.

"Wake up." Sirius was now kneeling on the bed. Remus sat up sleepily.

"What happened? You alright?" As Remus' eyes adjusted he could see the teen looked upset. This made Remus worry even more.

"It's freezing." The two smiled. Remus felt his heart pick up a few beats as he pulled a side of covers down for Sirius to join.

"You can sleep here tonight, but what are you going to do when winter actually rolls around?"

"Sleep in your bed every night and bring my blankets of course." Sirius laid down wrapping his arms around the other. "Ah much better. I'm still a little cold though." He put his hand on Remus' chin and pulled it up. There lips came together and they closed the distance between them. The werewolf pulled away knowing if anything happened he'd regret it. He turned the other way to lay on his side and felt the animagus put his arms around him. His back felt extremely warm against the dark haired boys bare chest. "Remi?"

"Yeah Padfoot?" Remus smiled feeling very cozy.

"I think I've got it bad for you." Sirius nuzzled the blonds hair with his nose.

"You mean you fancy me." Remus felt his heart sick a little not sure if he should say what he was thinking.

"Yep. A lot." Sirius kissed The sandy blond head and said good night. Remus decided to hold his tongue and let this moment be happy.

"Night Siri." He whispered after the air was filled with the sound of Sirius' snores.

--

Remus woke up feeling the pain of prickly needles in his left arm. He winced and pulled it out from under Sirius. After the pain passed and the feeling came back Remus pulled the curtains back a little.

"Bloody hell. Sirius, wake up." It looked as if half the day had passed by how bright the room was. How could he of slept so late. Sirius grumbled something and snuggled the pillow tighter. "Padfoot! Get up you great lump! We can't get anything done today if you sleep through it." Sirius finally sat up blinking. He grumpily wiped a bit of drool from his face and looked at the time.

"You call _that_sleeping the day away? It's only bloody 11:30." Remus was already looking for clothes to change into. Sirius had managed to pull himself out of bed but nothing else.

"11:35 actually. We were suppose to go to Hogsmeade today." Remus tossed a pair of clothes to his friends before slipping into his own. "And your hair is a mess."

Sirius squinted one eye shut while attempting to look up at his hair, "I could of gotten my own close and I think my hair looks alright." Remus only rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Some ones a little cranky." Sirius said in his not so quiet voice.

"I heard that!" Sirius blinked at the boys good hearing and finished up.

Remus went to go down to the common room when Sirius snatched his arm.

"What are you doing Padfoot?" He asked with a small smile.

"You forgot to give me a good morning kiss."

"Well it wasn't exactly a good morning. In fact it's not even really mor-" Sirius broke the sentence with a small kiss.

"For just waking up you sure talk a lot." They kissed again this time Sirius deepened it pulling his friend closer to himself.

--

The two stared at the site of the other two marauders. James and Peter were going around the common room looking under couches and behind tapestry. The few students still there ignored them showing Remus that they had been at this for awhile. Remus tapped James on the shoulder. " Loose something?" The marauders eyes widened.

"There you two are!"

"About time you two!" Lily came stomping over looking frustrated.

Peter walked over looking relieved, "We were looking for you two everywhere."

Remus looked at them funny but Sirius grinned happily, "Oh good a game of hide-and-go-peek!"

"We were upstairs getting ready for hogsmeade. And it's hide-and-go-seek, Padfoot." Remus laughed.

Sirius, James, and Peter engaged into a conversation giving Lily a chance to whisper to Remus, "I went to your room this morning to ask if you could get away from the others sometime this week end when I saw you two in bed together." Lily giggled when the blonds face blushed bright red.

"Its not what you think!" He whispered frantically.

Lily shrugged still giggling, "It was bound to happen. Anyway, I stayed up there so when the other two woke up I covered for you two by telling the dimwits that you and Black were hiding in the common room."

Remus laughed with Lily, "You had them looking for that long?"

"No, They only got up at 10. It's Saturday they always sleep late." Remus whispered his thanks before being dragged off to a quick lunch.

Remus looked at Sirius in disgust. "You could at least act like you have manners!" Sirius considered answering with his mouth full of food but thought it to be to difficult. James began adding things to Sirius' plate. "Your not helping Prongs." Remus inquired watching a group of giggling girls pass by.

Sirius swallowed so much that you could see it go down his throat. He contorted his face in pain, "Oh that hurt." He wiped his face with a napkin then held the dirty side out to show the blond, "Mannered enough?" Remus only rolled his eyes.

"Four!" James exclaimed holding his fork in the air. The others looked at him in complete bewilderment. "I'm counting the amount of times Moony rolls his eyes. At the rate he's going they'll roll straight out of his head." James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and put a spoon full of porridge in his mouth.

Remus smirked returning to his own food, "So you've learned to count to four I see. Very impressive!" James furrowed his brow.

The dog animagus leaned back in his chair looking across at Remus as he wrapped his feet around his friend's left foot, "No worries Moony I only taught him to count to 7."

Remus raised a brow, "That ought to knock the socks off Lily!"

"Oi since when do you lot team up against me!" James looked completely appalled.

"Yeah you two! Prongs can knock Evans' socks off anytime with out counting." Peter said looking at the Daily Prophet.

James clapped him on the back, "At least I still have good old wormy on my side!"

Peter looked up grinning, "Yeah you can knock 'em right off. It's called _magic_."

Remus and Sirius joined Peter in a burst of laughter. A group of Slytherins glared at them as they left the great hall.

"Oh yes this is just hilarious." James pouted. Sirius smacked the boy in glasses on the back of the head and stood.

"Relax mate we're only jokin'. Come on. Days a wasting."

--

"Beautiful day today!" Exclaimed James for the umpteen time as the group of four strolled out of Zonkos.

"Yes we know." Remus grumbled shifting a bag to his left arm.

Peter gave a laugh and took a bag from Remus, "You didn't have to carry all of these you know." Sirius looked from the two boys with a hint of jealousy an pulled the the bag from peter.

"Yes you should let me carry them! you know I've got your back." Sirius winked at the sandy blond then turned to peter after pulling the other two bags from the werewolf, "Here you are wormy! Help out a little would you." The shortest marauder looked puzzled but took the bags non the less.

"Padfoot I had those." Remus said looking apologetically toward Peter.

"No Wormtails got 'em. Don't worry about it. "

"I'm only carrying these if we go to Honydukes before we leave."

"Excellent idea. I need to pick up something while we're there." James said kicking at a rock.

"This, uh, something wouldn't happen to be for a certain red head would it?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Sod off." James glared as Sirius laughed. He stared a head a sly smile spread across his face, "Oi Pads. You know how the ladies take to cute scruffy mutts?"

"Yeah. Where you going with this?" James jerked his head toward the group of pretty girls sitting outside the parlor having ice cream. "Ah yes the old dog trick. Wait a minute! I'm not scruffy!"

"Yeah and Moony doesn't have a furry little problem. Come on!"

Sirius laughed, "I see your point. make sure you pick me up a friend." Sirius caught the look on Remus' face and whispered, "Don't worry this is just for kicks."

Remus felt Sirius' fingers brush over his knuckles sending chills down his spin. Then Sirius was gone, replaced by a big black dog. James slid a red color around Padfoot's head. "Wait a minute! I thought you were set on getting something for Lily!"

"Relax I am. But this is just in case Lily isn't ready to say yes." James said ruffling up his hair.

"Your going to get caught with transforming like this." Remus looked around worriedly.

"This isn't the first time they've done this Moony. They know what they're doing." Peter said patting Padfoot on the head.

"Oh that's reassuring." Remus mumbled watching the dog shake and then begin trotting ahead of the others.

They were about to walk past the last shop before the table of girls when suddenly three girls came stumbling out giggling. The three marauders stopped staring at no other than Lily Evans. But what Remus found odd was she was not only with her best friend Mariette but with the pretty, petite, brunette, Katie.

"Evans! Good to se-" James' grin faltered, "Katie." He said gravely. Remus see the black dogs head whip around. He half expected the dog to turn back into Sirius but he came walking over with a quick glance at the table of girls.

"Oh I guess you get to be on a first name bases only if you date one of these prats. No offence Remus." Lily added before returning a glare at James.

James gave a laugh, "Oh no my fair lady, I just don't care enough to remember it."

"It's a season! How can't you remember that!" Katie said aggravated.

"Katie Summers? Katie- Katie Falls?"

"Yeah I'd like to see that." Remus said with a smile.

"Remus!" Lily looked shocked and to his pleasure Katie looked hurt, but he got a approving pat on the back by James and a laugh from Peter. The werewolf felt half embarrassed at saying it out loud but was saved from apologising when Pad foot sat firmly in front of Remus.

"AW! Who's doggy?!" Mariette knelt down scratching him behind the ears.

James' smile came back seeing that Lily also liked the dog. "He's Si-"

"My dog." Remus said sharply.

Instead of enjoying the attention though the dog stood up hackles raised and teeth bared. A deep growl rose from his throat. Peter shook his head as the girls backed up, "It seems Sirius decided to teach the dog a few tricks. He now has a prejudice against red heads and tiny evil brunettes."

The girls glared at Peter's harsh words but James started laughing, "No I'm sure Evans that he was trained to protect Remus."

"Either way I think you should leave." Remus' eyes burned into Katie's. She looked confused and looked ready to retort but Mariette grabbed her friends' upper arms and pulled them away. As they left Remus Pet Padfoots big head and looked at the store the girls had come out. "Oh good. Can we stop in here? I could use a butterbeer."

James looked at the table a few feet away disappointed, "Those gits made us miss the girls anyway." Padfoot ran in the back alley of the Three Broom Sticks. He came back his handsome self.

"Well that was a waste of time." Sirius laughed. "Though I did get a kick out of what you lot kept saying. Prejudice against red heads? Classic Wormtail." Sirius gave a bark like laugh as they sat in the back corner of the Three Broom Sticks.

Just as they entered Honydukes Remus looked at his wrist, "Prongs Don't you have a quiditch practice today or something?"

James turned around looking a little sick, "What time is it?"

"just a little past 5."

"We have just enough time to get back if we hurry up in here." James said hurrying a head looking at all the sweets. Sirius stood close enough to Remus to entwine their fingers.

"Come on." Sirius whispered giving him a tug. They disappeared into the crowd on they're way to Honydukes finest chocolate leaving Peter staring into the case of sugar quill.

--

Please Review! Suggestions, compliments, criticisms. Anything. Just let me know I still have fans! Again sorry for the delay. P.S. I'm about to start up my senior year here soon so please understand if there is another long delay. I'll do my best to keep updating.


End file.
